<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>地中海自驾蜜月 by helicopterrrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322781">地中海自驾蜜月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr'>helicopterrrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>分左右，真人右</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>地中海自驾蜜月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗兰在巴黎六区雷恩路上有一处祖传房产，由于他常年环球旅行而长期闲置。六区本身不是典型居民区，游客浓度虽不及右岸但总有人爱炮制萨特和波伏娃去花神咖啡馆约会一整天的情调，加上平日十个路人六个学生，大多来自名门高中和一流大学，他总觉得自己与这种氛围格格不入，对此处也并无主场情结，只年均回去扫除一次，掸掉柜子上积的三层灰。<br/>
这回是因为银行卡即将到期，BNP发来十封催命邮件，罗兰不得已在家里等银行寄信给他换密码用户名。银行在同一条街上，到他家步行10分钟的距离硬是被邮政走成两周。他在卢森堡公园长椅坐下自我放空，夏初时节景色浓郁热烈，步道两旁的树清一色被修剪成倒放的酒瓶形状。社畜的悠长暑假还有一个月才开始，这个时间有闲乘凉的人并不多。他没来由地想到真人。他们上一次工作结束时真人在机场对他说的最后一句话是，你别以为永远能找到我。<br/>
这（不堪一击的）flag与此前的许多次没有区别。罗兰常说你比我想的更单纯，但很聪明很可爱，我们一定可以成为好同事好同伴甚至好朋友。真人与罗兰交战第三回就开始意识到在他那里没有一句话值得相信，所以不留情面地说就算地球上没有人了我也不会和你做朋友。<br/>
罗兰没有太多被人直白拒绝的经历，他在雾水情欢里从不交付真心，也很久没有过真正的失恋，但被拒绝的瞬间还是生出一些失望情绪，扇扇睫毛不再说什么。他脸上不写任何真实感情，本也不是那种只在一段关系里纠缠的人，但真人对他而言显然已经不再是游戏对象之一，而是升格成一个目标。他看上的鱼不可能漏网，喜欢的日本男孩跑到天涯海角都逃不出他的手掌心。</p><p>真人试图躲得远，最远那必然还是他母国，他寻思着分隔欧亚大陆两头应该足够，差不多也有半个地球，遂一头扎进宫城县深山里一处温泉旅馆后厨学习烤竹荚鱼。干了没两周就收到无名信件，装的是羽田飞夏尔戴高乐的机票，还有一张纸条写了他不认识的字母和数字，似乎是什么地址，但他横看竖看只认出Paris这一个词。<br/>
不用想也知道全世界不会有第二个人对他的行踪了如指掌。果不其然罗兰当晚打电话说机票你收到了吗记得来玩哦。真人简直崩溃，气急败坏地问你怎么找到我住的地方，那边用一贯调戏他的语气说你不知道吗现在手机都有GPS功能了，真人气得直接挂他电话。次日老板告知他们店被大手连锁酒店并购，后厨学徒不幸失业，电话打回去质疑罗兰，你算计我！一句话带十个感叹号。罗兰把话说得很无辜，你在说什么呀，我可真的不知道。真人再一次愤愤按挂断，回屋里收拾私物，又看见桌上放的纸质信封。他渐渐摸清罗兰的套路，哪怕自己现在跑路，也会在路上被不知道哪里来的绑架犯打昏了塞进飞机送到陆地那一头。<br/>
真人从机场打车出来，半途遇见左派四五六七个党联合游行，巴黎路窄又好多单车道，一条路被堵得水泄不通。摇旗群众浩浩荡荡从许多店门前洗劫而过，用透明胶带贴讽刺画传单和花花绿绿的党派logo。如果塞纳河有朝一日涨水，大概也会像这样吞掉全城。司机等一个红灯，跟他说这边路封了要绕远，真人眨眨眼，反应了一会儿才用古怪的英语解释自己不懂法语。那司机倒是很热心地伸手跟他比一个ok，又改口讲英语，说这里有manifestation，但念出来仍是法语发音。真人听得云里雾里，后半程开始鼓捣机器翻译，快下车才总算有点明白发生了什么。政治热情不在他的理解范围内，但他身边千真万确存在这样的人，理所当然地挡在别人的路上，像大富翁游戏一样用随机事件打乱他者的人生。真人也说不清自己的欲罢不能无从脱身是假装欲罢还是果真不能。</p><p>罗兰最早钻研过日本人心理，知道口嫌体直叫傲娇。他以前在歌剧院附近一条窄巷的bookoff二楼看漫画，那边店员长一张东亚人的脸，法语却说得标准流利。法语应当是没有那么难的，全世界学不会的或许只有那一位。<br/>
刚认识的时候真人出于好奇问过他的名字用法语怎么说。Laurent Tierry，他0.5倍速不厌其烦地播放五遍，但日本人学不来r这个音，rrrrr，真人念出来永远是は和ひ。听起来倒是差不多。罗兰在旁边憋笑：你英语讲不好，法语学不会，这可怎么办呢。最后还是真人自暴自弃地作罢，说反正你也没有念对我的名字，就当是扯平了。<br/>
罗兰从公园回去顺便check信箱，看见对面有一熟悉人影正蹲在路边扭蛋机前。拆出来一埃菲尔铁塔，他从肩上凑过去播报运势：看来你恐高要治好了。恐高患者一惊，哐哧一下跌在地上。人恐高究竟有什么原因，心理学家说那大多来自一些精神刺激。罗兰爱好恶劣，乐于挖掘此类疼痛故事，伸一只手过去说你放心好了，巴黎不比东京，没有那么多高楼大厦。<br/>
男人的嘴骗人的鬼，可是真人偏偏又忘了，不出两小时就被人蒙骗去蒙帕纳斯吃饭，位置订在56楼巨大的落地窗边。真人往外瞄了一眼，正想拔腿就跑，腿软又动不了，两眼一黑倒在罗兰怀里。<br/>
真人每每站在高处就会想起小学时被父母带去东京都厅。那天是阴天，从45层俯瞰整个城市灰蒙蒙的，混凝土建筑像密密麻麻扎在地上的图钉。高度将色彩饱和度降到最低，好像这里不再是自己熟悉的城市。令人恐惧的陌生感里他不愿意再看第二眼，却又害怕在落回一层时也会被这样枯燥的景致同化。世界单色且尖锐的现实过早地呈现在面前，对于那个年龄的孩子来说难以接受，只风化成心里一片烟灰色的影。<br/>
真人醒过来时罗兰正安静地看着他，指了指他抓在自己腕处的手说原来你这么喜欢我啊。真人立刻抽回手，咬牙切齿地说这叫吊桥效应，和你没有关系。<br/>
罗兰愣了一下，差点以为要被看穿动机。</p><p>事情是上一次分别时辛西娅对罗兰说，你如果不是这样恶劣的男人，他也不至于总是躲你。罗兰佯装无辜地抬眉毛：我对男人没有很滥情吧？于是他们开了赌局，罗兰究竟能不能把真人骗进家里。<br/>
如今罗兰给辛西娅打电话，想不到吧，是我赢了哦。<br/>
不是吧，你真的把他睡了？<br/>
他已经在我家了哦。四舍五入也是睡了。<br/>
只有过床伴没见过真爱的可悲男人才会把睡觉当做爱情。辛西娅不屑地嘲他，回头又去戳通讯录的EDAMAME，发一行字说记得让罗兰给你分钱。真人显然不知道发生了什么，一头雾水地打字问你们又干什么了难道我不知不觉被他利用了吗？辛西娅回他一个拉链嘴的emoji，说这事你最好直接问他，你们不是在一起吗？<br/>
真人很是委屈，猜测大概率又是自己被骗，于是气呼呼去找罗兰，隔着雾面玻璃和哗哗的水声大声质问你是不是又不明不白地把我骗了。罗兰洗完澡，拨开一片热腾腾的水雾走出来，别有深意地笑笑，唇角微妙的弧度又覆上他的，手也压到他后颈上去。一个强制性的吻。水滴在罗兰金色的发梢聚集，落到真人脸上又湿又凉，他挣扎了一下终于把人推开，用手背抹抹嘴说你干什么。罗兰就埋到他耳边去：你不是想把这事弄明白吗。<br/>
真人这才反应过来，天底下竟有欺诈师无耻到连处男的初吻都要骗。<br/>
但此时他反倒又想起他们是同业者了，日本第一的欺诈师，以牙还牙不失为良策。问题是他只从少年漫画里看来一些没有借鉴意义的粗暴恋爱桥段，感情骗局经验不足，更不要说honey trap，想打击报复只能硬上，唯一确信的是，只要自己不陷进去，就绝对不会成为输家。</p><p>他们后来去了尼斯，真人才正式开始实施反击。那时已经入秋，世间的悠长假期已经结束，返工时节游客不多正好独占风光。罗兰每天在躺椅上欣赏寥寥无几的美女游客，真人则出去打工，有时工作结束后一个人去看海。天色暗下来以后潮水和游客都退了，连地平线也模糊在化不开的黛色里，他没有注意到周围，直到忽然被人从身后捉住手腕。他迅速甩掉那只手，罗兰就笑说你不要总是这么戒备，语毕又从身后拥上来，低头去找他的嘴唇，是冷冽的海风味道。<br/>
真人努力抑制情绪，总算学会不在这种时候把人推开。他情愿将亲吻视作演技修行和骗局的一环（而且他被阿比搞得十年怕井绳，不想总是被人抓着处男标签不放），去构建一种虚假的扭曲的不对等的错位关系。他们开始维持一些有底线的身体接触。而真人还没有意识到自己正落入一个危险陷阱，蛛网一样的缠绵足以让他失去脱身的最后时机。<br/>
直到有一回罗兰放开他时突然有些严肃地看进他眼里说你变得不会反抗了。真人说那一定是因为被你传染了轻浮的属性。罗兰听了又弯弯眼睛笑起来：是吗，那现在我们是一丘之貉了。<br/>
说得好像他们此前都不是同路人一样，可他们分明有同样的预谋。真人终于思考起作茧自缚的可能性，但为时已晚，他早该意识到自己的每一步都会被罗兰算到，即便做到最后一步也只会是顺理成章。</p><p>罗兰已经摸进他的衣料下。两只手开垦过青涩的版图，变成蜿蜒的河流：塞纳河曲折地穿过胸膛斜上去，攀上肩又抚过颈侧；罗讷河则切过东南角，不紧不慢地抵达下腹那一片温暖柔软又无限包容的地中海。每一寸被体温灌溉的肌肤都苏醒过来，表层以下的欲情就生根发芽。真人猛地瑟缩一下，想要挣脱却使不上力，只嘴硬说我不想看见你。罗兰于是从善如流地去摸顶灯和床头灯的开关。真人也不知道这其中有什么理解的偏差，他们交流用英语，有什么误解也难以解释清楚了。何况这种事情里解释从来不是必需品。<br/>
罗兰是无所谓不开灯的。他大概能想象出那张脸上羞赧时眨眼的频率和生气时眉梢的弧度。但想象归想象，不能真正看到还是有些遗憾，只能留到下一次做惊喜。他总相信有了第一次就会有第二次，这是他从前搭讪女孩子得来的经验。当然并不是说真人的情况与酒吧里那些长腿姐姐们相同，但他就是有这样的自信。他们这一行总是需要一百分自信，这自信又来自于一百二十分的业务能力。<br/>
然而在黑暗中探索一片不太熟悉的处女地并不是一件容易事情，难免要走到弯路上去，并且猜不到会有怎样诡谲的邂逅。罗兰每日躺在遮阳伞下，记得地中海一整天的光线变化，却还是第一次体会被夜色笼罩的波涛。但他身上从不缺冒险精神，他甚至称得上是最擅长寻找新鲜刺激的那一类人，在交易里有多大胆就可以在探险里有多英勇，这片海脆弱又敏感，他所抵达的任何地方都会卷起战栗的浪潮。<br/>
黑暗里触觉和听觉变得格外敏锐，快感也因此愈加尖戾。真人看不见罗兰，又不愿意伸手去确定人在哪里，只知道有一具躯体在自己最潮湿的那部分兴风作浪，谈不上有什么节律，汹涌的快意在近岸水域涌流，又渐渐向北蔓延直至笼罩全身。他已经开始后悔，懊恼地想是谁说要关灯的，简直自作自受。<br/>
但江河不会逆流，到了这一步也不可能再折返了。每一次都是这样，他的计划里主动方是自己而不是其他人。<br/>
溺水的感触里真人瞬间觉得不真实，罗兰正出于习惯说一些垃圾情话。但这些伴着低喘的词句并不足以定义他们的关系。他们本该做得不留痕迹，就像洗净作案现场后同伙不再是同伙，而是回到清白的路人关系。他情愿相信这只是一次计划的脱轨或一场无从定义的发泄。罗兰看起来很擅长处理此类短暂的刺激关系，但他不一样。中学以后的校园生活都过分孤独，甚至连一起看漂亮姐姐写真和影片的朋友都没有。他所缺失的不仅是恋爱经历，还有信任与被信任的关系。<br/>
事实上这场战争里他们都沉着一口气，一个在等对方说相信我，另一个在等对方问可以相信你吗，但两个人都没有说，直到浪潮平息进入休战环节。<br/>
真人最终只平躺着脱力地说你不要相信我，我也不想相信你，你看我们只是物以类聚，仅凭金钱联系的肮脏关系。罗兰迟疑片刻，伸手拨了拨他被汗水沾湿的额发，问你真的这样想的吗，听起来好缺爱啊。<br/>
缺爱。真人被激怒，过去的所有经历只教会他一件事：爱太沉重了，不妨抛掉轻装上路。所以他没好气地问你又知道我的多少事情。<br/>
我没有说过吗，我全都知道哦。罗兰话音里带笑，呼吸又凑上来了，真人翻个身背对他说不要，又被扳过来捧着脸咬住鼻尖，并因此愈发感到和罗兰在一起这件事本身也沉重起来。<br/>
全世界给法国人贴的标签之一是泛滥说爱，真人是后来才知道戴高乐机场迎接他的那三个词的意思是巴黎爱你，没有第二个国家承载这样司空见惯又无足轻重的速食爱情。他又想到那张蛛网，想自己已经动弹不得，再沉沦下去就任人宰割还心甘情愿乐在其中了。<br/>
但二回战可不就是乐在其中吗。罗兰没有多给他留思考余地，交战转成面对面的姿势。真人仍然相信屈辱应当是多过享受的，但不知道为什么腿会本能地夹到对方腰上，双手也缠上去了。他太想做到问心无愧却又不愿意给陌生人看自己一星半点的真心，这就像他在和罗兰有关的每一件事上都逃不过自我纠结，但无论绕多少弯他们还是会并到同一条路上去。<br/>
罗兰大概也是知道这一点，所以在最后一击进入他时叫了他下面的名字，makoto。真人原本出于委屈不想理人，听见自己名字却还是反射性地睁开双眼，抹掉生理泪才渐渐对上焦，眼前铺展开晴方好的蓝，夜晚迎来终结而海面趋于平缓。他有点出神地说原来你知道我叫什么啊。罗兰就又念了一遍，makoto。<br/>
到了这个年纪真人也不再多想自己的名字有什么意义，这三个音可以写成三种汉字：真诚实，他或许无法再做到百分百的字面意思，只能在一些有限的、无需掩饰的场合流露本心的一角。比如现在。<br/>
比如现在，罗兰正认真地看过来说，你记住哦，与冒险更相称的一定是喜剧。<br/>
真人哪里读过法国人的喜剧，理解不到那一层喜剧是莫里哀的唐璜是博马舍的费加罗婚礼还是马里沃的爱情偶遇游戏，只知道喜剧的终点大约是happy。罗兰问他是否愿意一探究竟，他说好，然后恍惚地、第一次主动吻了那双眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>